


Treat Me Like Fire

by shadowgamed (humanyubel)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Emotional Sex, Headcanon, Introspection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/shadowgamed
Summary: Into the flame.





	Treat Me Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwnoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwnoses/gifts).

> wrote this one for @nsfwnoses on twitter. i dont know your name but youre fun to talk to lol.
> 
> expect more in the future
> 
> no proofread we die like men i wrote this like all in one sitting

_Warm garnet eyes framed by smudged black liner stared down at him. Only his gaze could keep Seto pinned so effortlessly. Only a simple quirk of full lips could leave his stomach in knots like he was some dumb teenager again. Not that he'd ever felt like that as a teenager. No, for him it seemed to all start and end with his lover. _

_Seto stared up at the mole under Atem's left eye. The soft freckles he could barely manage to make out in the low lighting of his room. _

_Atem straddled his hips, letting his button-down shirt slip down his arms. His deep plum slacks tented with his prominent arousal. There was something truly breathtaking about the man above him after a long night of associating with potential business partners. Seto had known what would be in store for their evening together after the party when Atem had shot him a playful look over his second glass of wine. It had sent a shiver of anticipation through him. _

_He'd had to redouble his efforts in socializing after that. Atem had walked circles around him in that department. His charming behavior and chattiness worked perfectly to disarm anyone he set his sights on. _

_His lover was strong not only in personality but wit as well. He could hold everyone's attention in a crowded room with a simple flick of his wrist or a warm chuckle. His stature, however short, couldn't hold a candle to his presence _

_Like this Atem seemed to loom over him, palm planting itself squarely on his chest. _

_Seto allowed himself to fall back fully onto the rumpled sheets, elbows giving out under him. Atem made quick work of seating himself fully in Seto's lap, pupils nearly swallowing up his garnet irises completely. _

_He's swept up into a kiss that's all tongues and soft lips with the faintest hint of teeth. Kissing Atem left him with a dizzying sense of pleasure only comparable to a rush of adrenaline. _

_He tastes like the bitter wine he'd drank at the party and the cherry chapstick he religiously applied/ _

_Atem swallows Seto's low moans, smiling into their kiss. _

_They part after several minutes of lazy kisses, almost reluctantly. _

_Seto swallowed, palms sweating as Atem took his time to divest him of his own button-down. Fingers lovingly tracing every inch of visible pale skin._

_Atem was a man of great patience when he wanted something he'd hold himself back until the last second and then go all out. His "ventures" with Seto were rarely done in haste. Even in the heat of the moment, his passion was slow and methodical._

_Seto had known Atem had wanted him since before the night even started. Though he couldn't understand why Atem teased himself so thoroughly if it were up to him, Seto would climb into his lap without a moment's notice. But his lover enjoyed the game in equal parts to the win. And Atem was a competitive man by nature, even against himself he would not admit defeat._

_"Cut from the same cloth" Atem had cooed once in the afterglow. Seto hadn't answered him, not verbally at least, instead choosing to redouble his efforts in melding to Atem's side._

_And maybe it should offend him on some level to be reduced to a prize of sorts. Something coveted and an ends to a mean. But he wasn't just an end. Atem's pursuit of him continued even after he'd gotten what he wanted at the time. He wasn't a prize in the traditional sense, not when Atem loved him so fiercely. _

_Atem could have anyone but he wanted to be with him. That was a thought that always had Seto's blood boiling. _

_He was worth this stunning man's attention, and Atem was the only one who could ever hope to keep him for himself. Their relationship was a constant shifting state of give and take. Atem had sunk his teeth into Seto's very being and refused to let him leave, occupying too many thoughts to count both waking and resting. And Seto? Seto had pulled him from the land of the dead, binding them together with a red string unlike any other. _

_Early on in their relationship, Seto had been grasping Atem like a freezing man, the man's flame all-consuming and terrifying. Now he welcomed the burn. In every scorching, kiss pressed to his neck and the underside of his jaw. In every heated glance. The blisters where their hands would intertwine._

_Atem pressed a gentle peck to Seto's lips, gently stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. _

_And then the pressure on his groin was gone, Atem slipping down his body like smoke. _

_His nimble fingers undid Seto's slacks and pushed down his briefs and slacks in one fluid motion. _

_Seto's breath quickened as Atem laid on his stomach, chin resting casually on his bare thigh._

_"What are you doing down there?" he hissed out._

_"Enjoying the view." was his cheeky response, an impish grin lighting up his handsome face. _

_"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Seto didn't miss the look in his lover's dark eyes. The challenging spark dancing in his stare._

_"Now that's a thought..." he murmured, trailing off to pepper kisses to Seto's thighs. _

_Seto's face went beet red, flinging an arm over his lower face as Atem sucked a few dark hickies into the sensitive skin. _

_But he couldn't look away. No, to look away would be to admit defeat and Seto would not lose. Not in moments like this._

_When Atem finally turns his attention to Seto's arousal he chokes back a sob. Atem's mouth engulfs him with such intent and purpose that Seto was left to wonder just how long he'd been thinking of doing this. _

_And then it all fades away. _

_His lover was a man of many talents and oral just so happened to be a trick he'd perfected. _

_When the white fades from his vision it takes a moment to realize just where he is. His pants are gone, discarded over Atem's shoulder like trash. And Atem's murmuring nonsense against his clammy knee._

_"What are you waiting for?" Seto asks, feeling flush all over._

_"You. I didn't realize I'd left you to get so pent up." Seto shrugged. He wasn't all that interested in his own libido when Atem wasn't involved. It wasn't as fun. Sex was a game and few games were fun to play by yourself._

_"I can go again if you plan on continuing." Seto offers. And he could. His spent erection gives a twitch of interest at the prospect of continuing this with Atem. _

_ "_ _That is unless you don't think you can handle it?"_

_Atem snorts at Seto's blatant baiting. _

_"You should know by now that I never tire of you." And then he's uncapping a bottle of lube and squeezing a generous dollop of the clear substance out on his fingers. _

_The first few touches to Seto's entrance are always especially cruel. Too delicate and fleeting that they leave Seto wanting._

_But when it came to Atem Seto would always be left wanting. Atem couldn't get enough of him and Seto matched his lover's feelings beat for beat._

_Atem takes his time stretching him out just as he always did. Fingers occasionally brushing up against his prostate. _

_Seto kicks him softly in the rib, really nothing more than a love tap. It leaves Atem in soft peels of laughter._

_"You can just say you've had enough."_

_Seto huffed out a sound halfway between a groan and a growl. _

_"Because I know I have." Atem admits, sitting up to shuck off his slacks and briefs._

_He carefully puts on the condom he'd tucked away in his clothes earlier and smears more lube onto his length._

_Seto bit his lip. He wasn't one for talking during sex, but Atem made it his goal to get as many words out of him as he could. Two could play. _

_"We both know how much you enjoy that part of me." Seto mumbles with red cheeks. "But... why don't you get up here so I can show you how much I enjoy your mouth."_

_Atem down right giggled and drew up to press a kiss to Seto's mouth._

_"This part may be yours, but," Atem's palm cupped his rear as he shot him a catty grin "this part is mine."_

_Seto's lips curled up in a smirk and before he could stop himself he spoke the two words no one should ever say to Atem._

_"Prove it."_

_Atem never acted unless he could back it up. His pride wouldn't allow him._

_Atem parts his thighs further and slides in easier than he really has any right to. The fullness his thrust leaves Seto with has him gasping. His lover gives him a moment to adjust, though he doesn't need it, carefully rotating his hips. _

_And then he sets a torturous pace, long and deep. He plasters himself to Seto's front, his erection grinding between their bare stomachs. _

_Seto cranes his neck to kiss Atem, hands gripping the other man's biceps hard enough there'd surely be the faint impression of his fingerprints for a few hours._

_There was no reason to excessively markup Atem's flawless skin. Not when with every deep thrust Seto was reminded that the man above him was his._

_The ache in his stomach burns, almost as hotly as where Atem pierces into him so intimately. _

_He's groaning again and Atem's panting from exertion. Seto can tell from the tense set of his shoulders Atem's been edging himself just as long as Seto had been. _

_Some of his wavy bleached bangs come free of their bobby pin and Seto's right there to brush the hair out of Atem's beautiful face. _

_The world could be crashing down around them and Atem would have eyes only for him. Garnet gaze boring holes into his carefully constructed shell. _

_Atem takes his hand in his and presses a kiss to Seto's clammy palm._

_"I love you." he says in his deep, soothing voice. _

_And that's another thought. Something he knew deep down and was constantly reminded of through his lover's actions. But to hear them spoken aloud was another matter entirely._

_Seto squeezes his eyes tight against the sudden haze clouding his vision._

_Atem loved him like he was something precious. Atem loved him enough to willingly follow him back to this world. To put a pause on his eternal rest. It was an all-consuming love made up of small and grand gestures alike. _

_Something he might have called a fairy tale romance in the days before the orphanage. _

_Atem was Eurydice reborn, staring at him as if he could see his entire worth laid out before him and it was more than enough. Atem was the Eurydice to his Orpheus, gripping onto his hand and refusing to be cast aside by fate a second time. _

_When he opens his eyes tears blur his vision and Atem's smiling at him, face soft as he rocks into Seto._

_"I love you." he repeats. _

_Seto pulls him closer, closer than this flimsy union of flesh and love. Atem presses his ear to Seto's chest and listens to his thundering pulse. A disbelieving laugh bubbling in his own chest. It leaves a ticklish vibration between the two of them._

_"This beats for you." he admits. _

_"I know." Atem says as he takes Seto into his hand. "I know."_

_And with three short strokes Seto burns._

_ He has sacrificed God for less. He has defied fate and the natural order. _

_Instead of shying alway from Atem's heat, he jumps into the other man's flame. Allowing himself to be consumed._

_Atem cleans him up carefully before cuddling up to his side. Head resting on his chest as he watches Seto's flushed face._

_Even in the aftermath of their union he can't keep his restless hands to himself. Fingertips brushing up against hips lips, nails gently scratching his sides. _

_Seto draped his arms around Atem's shoulders, boneless and more than exhausted from this past week and tonight. _

_He makes the mental note to repay Atem in the morning. _

_Seto peeks down at the intense look in his lover's eye. Or maybe in ten minutes. _

_Maybe they were both insatiable. _


End file.
